


Heat Conservation

by tittysatan



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sharing Body Heat, handjobs, how do you THINK they kept warm, senku is a flirt, taiju is an awkward dork, they spent a whole winter together in a tree house, yup it's that old chestnut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/tittysatan
Summary: Everyone knows the best way to prevent hypothermia is sharing body heat, and the best way to share body heat is skin-to-skin contact. It's just logical.





	Heat Conservation

As it turned out, winter was really, _really_ cold when you didn’t have heating. Or proper insulation. Or real clothes. It had been bearable up until the first real blizzard of the season hit, but all Senku and Taiju’s last-minute repairs to the treehouse weren’t enough to keep the wind from whistling through the cracks in the walls and floor and ceiling, carrying snow with it. It was bitterly, murderously cold.

“…are you _sure_ we can’t build a heater?” Taiju asked, curling up tighter, pulling the furs closer around him. It didn’t help much. He’d never been so cold in his life; his fingers and toes were starting to go numb, and his teeth couldn’t stop chattering.

“Ten million percent sure,” Senku said, huddled in his own little pile next to him, shivering. “Anything we could build with what we’ve got now would not only be wildly inefficient, it’d probably set the house on fire, and then we’d be even worse off. There _are_ other ways to keep warm, though…”

“Really!? Why didn’t you say something sooner!?”

“…I wanted to save it as a last resort,” Senku muttered.

“Why?” Taiju asked. “I’m willing to try just about anything, I’m _freezing!_ You’re not gonna say something like ‘get up and run around,’ are you?”

“You really are a big oaf… Sure, that’d work for a little while, but in the end you’d just be expending more valuable energy.” Taiju could hear him shifting around under his furs. “C’mon, take off your clothes.”

“…what?”

“You heard me,” Senku said, moving closer. “We’re gonna have ourselves a little skinship. Body heat’s shared better if there’s nothing blocking it; even you ought to know something that simple.”

Taiju blinked, slowly processing Senku’s words. “So you’re saying…we’re gonna cuddle up for warmth…naked…?”

“Not my plan of choice, but it sure beats hypothermia,” Senku said with a sigh.

“But…but we’re both guys!”

“Are you saying it’d be less awkward with a girl? Hurry up and c’mere if you don’t wanna freeze.”

Taiju couldn’t argue with that. Senku was right about this the way he was right about everything; it was this or freezing solid. No way was he about to live through 3700 years as a stone statue just to die like this, without even reviving Yuzuriha! And it wasn’t like he _hated_ the idea or anything, it was just…weird. “Well, that’s fair,” Taiju said, wriggling out of his clothes and shifting over next to Senku, who slipped under his furs and piled his own on top.

“Don’t get all shy,” Senku said, wrapping an arm around Taiju’s chest, shivering against him. “The closer we are, the warmer we’ll be.”

It definitely _was_ warmer like this, but Taiju was still frozen in more ways than one. Right. He sure was buck naked in bed with his friend, huh. Senku didn’t seem to notice, let alone care, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, tangling their legs together. He was already shivering a bit less. Hesitantly, Taiju wrapped an arm around him. “…you’ve gotten kinda muscly, huh?” he said, running a hand over Senku’s back. “You were always really scrawny, but you’re actually in pretty good shape now.”

“Of course; I didn’t have you around to do the heavy lifting for me, after all,” Senku said, running a hand down Taiju’s chest, over his abs, making him shiver from something other than the cold. “And you’re even beefier than before, somehow. Honestly, this body of yours is something else.”

Well, the good thing was that Taiju definitely wasn’t cold anymore. If anything, he was too warm, hoping Senku couldn’t tell how hard he was blushing, trying to move his hips back from where they were pressed up against Senku’s stomach before the other boy…noticed anything. Senku was _pretty_ , was the thing. In a kinda sinister way, but still. He had really delicate features, and a slim body, and he smelled pleasantly of soap, and they were literally the only two living humans on the face of the planet. He’d even made that comment about them being Adam and Eve. Taiju was a teen boy; of course his mind was gonna go there! It had always been easy enough to ignore, though, especially when Senku seemed like he couldn’t care less about sex or romance or anything of the sort. Sure, Taiju thought about it, but those thoughts never went far.

But now Senku was practically wrapped around him, fingers playing up and down his back, talking about how strong he was, and all of a sudden those thoughts were going a whole lot further.

“…why Taiju, you dirty boy,” Senku said, wrapping a leg around him to keep him from pulling away. Taiju might not be able to see his smirk in the dark, but he could _hear_ it. “And here I thought we were just innocently sharing body heat. What would Yuzuriha think?”

“T-that’s not… I didn’t…” Taiju should have been able to push Senku off him no problem, but for some reason his body was just not doing what his brain said.

“Take it easy, you big lug, I’m just teasing you,” Senku said, running his hand down Taiju’s side, over his hip, making him gasp softly. He was starting to get hard against Taiju’s thigh. “No shame in your body reacting to this kind of physical intimacy; it’s healthy for boys our age. It doesn’t mean anything. It’s just hormones.”

That finally managed to cut through the jumbled mess of Taiju’s brain. “Wait a sec, what do you mean ‘it doesn’t mean anything’!?”

“…huh?”

“You did this on purpose, right?” Taiju said, taking Senku by the shoulders as though it wasn’t too dark for him to see his face anyways. “You’re way too smart not to have known this was gonna happen! Are you saying you’d get like this no matter who you were with!?”

Taiju couldn’t see the look on Senku’s face, but if he had to guess, he’d go with ‘I can’t believe you, meathead.’ “…what exactly are you getting at?” he finally asked.

“I dunno, maybe I _want_ this to mean something!”

There was a long pause. “…did you just confess to me?”

“I… I guess I just did?” Taiju’s brain finally caught up to his words and he felt himself turn even redder. “Y-you’re the one who said we should get naked though!”

“What about Yuzuriha?”

“I like her too! What’s wrong with liking both of you!?”

Senku’s shoulders started to tremble in Taiju’s hands, and for a moment he thought it was a shudder. Then Senku burst out laughing. “I didn’t see this coming even one millimeter,” he said, reaching up to caress Taiju’s face. “I should’ve, though. It was ten billion percent obvious in retrospect.”

“Yeah, kinda,” Taiju said with a laugh, lacing his fingers with Senku’s. “I didn’t see it coming either.”

“Of course you didn’t, you’re way too thickheaded for that. I was just planning on blowing off a little steam, but if you want it to mean something… Yeah, sure, it can mean something.”

Taiju’s face broke into a grin. “Senku…!”

“C’mere, musclehead.”

Taiju went in for a kiss and missed completely, smashing their noses together and bumping foreheads, making Senku yelp. “S-sorry…”

“…for goodness sakes… Alright, just, hold still.” Then Senku’s lips were on his. It wasn’t what Taiju would have imagined for his first kiss; his face was still a little numb, and both of their lips were incredibly chapped. But still, Senku – who Taiju had been convinced only had eyes for science – was _kissing_ him, moaning softly into his mouth as he rutted up against his leg, and it was just about the hottest thing Taiju could even imagine. “Just let me do everything,” Senku murmured, making just enough space between them to press their dicks together and wrap a hand around them, breath catching as he began to stroke. “We need to get to sleep, and that’s not gonna happen with these distracting us.”

“Senku…” Taiju sighed, thrusting reflexively into his hand, fingers knotting in his hair. “Feels good…”

“Yeah yeah, me too,” Senku said, but his legs were trembling and squirming against Taiju’s, and he kept letting out quiet little gasps and whimpers of pleasure. It was an unbelievable turn-on. Senku was usually so in control; Taiju was dying to see him when he _really_ lost his cool.

Before Senku had a chance to react, Taiju had flipped him onto his back, crouching over him, grinding up against his ass. “I wanna do it for real…”

Senku tensed under him. “…are you serious? What am I saying, of course you are.” A finger poked Taiju hard in the chest. “Listen up, brawn-for-brains, unless you wanna grope around for the glycerin left over from soapmaking so we’ve got something to use as lube, what’s gonna happen is I’ll be out of commission for three days from the pain, and that’s assuming you don’t manage to seriously injure me. Even _with_ lube I’m not sure I’d trust you not to get carried away and tear me a new one. Don’t underestimate the preparations needed for anal sex! And you’d still be wasting valuable energy going at it when we should be sleeping! It’s the middle of winter, we can’t afford to burn any more calories than we need to. So settle down and let me jerk you off, alright?”

“Y-yes sir,” Taiju said, letting Senku shove him off so they were side by side again, taking them back in hand. “Sorry…”

“Have a little common sense,” Senku said, giving him a light kiss as he stroked, fingers wrapped tight around them.

“Maybe…maybe another night? When it’s warmer? We could, y’know, work our way up to it? I just… I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

Senku laughed. “Sure, why not? You know I love to experiment… Let’s just take our time and be really _rigorous_ about it. Scientifically speaking, of course.”

A flash of heat ran down Taiju’s spine at Senku’s words, accompanied by images that made him moan, thrusting reflexively into the other boy's hand. Senku’s slim body straddling him, hands on his stomach for leverage as he rode him; Senku’s legs wrapped around his hips, back arching as Taiju thrust; but most of all, Senku’s usual confident smirk replaced by blushing and hazy eyes and quiet begging for _more_. “Senku…!” Taiju cried out as he came hard, body aching with pleasure, hips jerking as the other boy worked him through it.

“Enjoy yourself?” Senku said, shifting his grip to just himself, leaning up against Taiju’s chest as he jerked off.

“Yeah…” He hadn’t felt this good since he first revived; no, maybe ever. And they were gonna do _even_ _more_. “I’ve never been so excited for an experiment before.”

“What, really?” Senku said, hand stopping for a moment. “Not even the revival fluid?”

All Taiju could do was shrug. Sure, the revival fluid was a big deal and all, and he couldn’t wait to revive Yuzuriha, but…

“That’s just like you,” Senku said with a laugh, leaning back up against him and starting to jerk himself off again, breath catching as Taiju ran a hand over his ass. “Taiju…”

Senku moaned into his mouth as Taiju kissed him, body tensing in his arms as he came hot and sticky against his stomach. He worked himself through it with a few last strokes before relaxing, lazily moving to wipe the cum off himself and Taiju before cuddling up against him again. “Well?” he asked. “Feeling any warmer?”

Taiju had completely forgotten that had been the point of them sharing a bed in the first place. “Oh hey, yeah, I’m really toasty now!”

“Good. Now get some sleep; I’m gonna have you chopping down trees again tomorrow, so you’ll need your strength.”

“You got it,” Taiju said, pulling the other boy close. He was already on the verge of drifting off, body pleasantly heavy and spent. “G’night, Senku.”

“Good night, Taiju.”

Now _this_ was how you spent a winter.


End file.
